


[PODFIC] Crux

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [10]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Driving Into A Feels Tornado, Gen, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, discussion of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: 11- Crux: The most difficult portion of a climb.“Let me think about it, Miss Giddy,” Furiosa says as she wakes up, “Give me some time.”Her mouth tastes of sleep. She blinks her eyes open.Ace is looking back at her.





	[PODFIC] Crux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609014) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Crux. Because even 2 year editing procrastination eventually ends.

22:15 minutes

[Download or stream here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mrbFntDwhlA0GPgvpBL6N6MWLaX_xC5g)

 


End file.
